Earth's Mightiest
A tournament to determine the greatest Avenger of them all. Held by Psycho Andy in late summer, 2010. Rules 64 Avengers from the teams' nearly-50-year history competed to determine who really is "Earth's Mightiest Hero!" Below are the 64 competitors, divided into sub-groups. One competitor from each sub-group will be included in each of the 8 brackets. The eight finalists will compete in a 9th tournament to determine the winner! Avengers Assemble! 60s Avengers 70s & 80s Avengers West Avengers 90s Avengers *Steve Rogers *Iron Man *Thor *Hank Pym *Wasp *Hulk *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Monica Rambeau *Hercules *T'Challa *The Vision *Black Knight (Marvel) *Black Widow *Beast *Carol Danvers *Hawkeye *Mockingbird *Wonder Man *Tigra *War Machine *USAgent *Julia Carpenter *Living Lightning *Quasar *Crystal (Marvel) *Thunderstrike *Justice (Marvel) *Firestar *Jack of Hearts *Scott Lang *She-Hulk New Avengers Great Lakes Avengers Dark Avengers Heroic Age Avengers *Luke Cage *Wolverine *Maya Lopez *Dr Strange *Iron Fist *Spider-Man *Bucky Barnes *Jessica Jones *Mr I(mmortal) *Dinah Soar *Big Bertha *Flatman *Doorman *Squirrel Girl *The Grasshopper *Gravity *Iron Patriot *Venom *Bullseye *Moonstone *Noh-Varr *Daken *Ares *The Sentry *Spider-Woman *Valkyrie *Nova *Irredeemable Ant-Man *Sharon Carter *Stature *Amadeus Cho *Moon Knight Tournament 1 Round 1 *The Sentry d Scott Lang (8-2) *The Grasshopper d Wonder Man (7-3) *Spider-Man d Black Widow (8-2) *Spider-Woman d Hank Pym (6-3) Round 2 *The Sentry d The Grasshopper (7-3) *Spider-Man d Spider-Woman (6-3) Round 3 *Spider-Man d The Sentry (6-3) Tournament 2 Round 1 *Iron Patriot d Quasar (6-4) *Stature d Living Lightning (6-4) *The Vision d Dinah Soar (10-0) *Scarlet Witch d Jessica Jones (6-4) Round 2 *Stature tied Iron Patriot (5-4) *The Vision d Scarlet Witch (7-2) Round 3 *Stature d The Vision (5-4) Tournament 3 Round 1 *Noh-Varr d Jack of Hearts (5-4) *USAgent d Amadeus Cho (7-3) *Doorman d Hercules (9-2) *Steve Rogers d Wolverine (7-4) Round 2 *Steve Rogers d Doorman (8-3) *USAgent d Noh-Varr (7-2) Round 3 *Steve Rogers d USAgent (7-4) Tournament 4 Round 1 *Gravity d Justice (Marvel) (6-3) *Hawkeye d Ares (8-3) *Beast d Valkyrie (9-2) *Dr Strange d Quicksilver (7-4) Round 2 *Hawkeye d Gravity (11-0) *Beast d Dr Strange (8-3) Round 3 *Hawkeye d Beast (6-5) Tournament 5 Round 1 *Luke Cage d She-Hulk (5-3) *War Machine d Moonstone (6-2) *Carol Danvers d Sharon Carter (8-0) *Mr I d Thor (5-3) Round 2 *War Machine d Luke Cage (6-4) *Mr I d Carol Danvers (6-5) Round 3 *War Machine d Mr I (6-5) Tournament 6 Round 1 *Iron Fist d Nova (6-2) *Tigra d Big Bertha (5-4) *Black Knight (Marvel) d Crystal (Marvel) (8-0) *Mac Gargan d Iron Man (5-4) Round 2 *Iron Fist d Tigra (5-4) *Black Knight (Marvel) d Mac Gargan (6-4) Round 3 *Iron Fist d Black Knight (Marvel) (9-2) Tournament 7 Round 1 *Bucky Barnes d Flatman (7-2) *Mockingbird d Firestar (6-3) *Moon Knight d T'Challa (6-3) *The Incredible Hulk d Bullseye (6-3) Round 2 *The Incredible Hulk SMASHED Moon Knight (7-2), advances to Finals Tournament *Bucky Barnes tied Mockingbird (5-5), both eliminated Tournament 8 Round 1 *Daken d Thunderstrike (5-4) *Julia Carpenter d Maya Lopez (7-2) *Irredeemable Ant-Man d Monica Rambeau (5-4) *Squirrel Girl d Wasp (7-2) Round 2 *Daken d Julia Carpenter (8-2) *Squirrel Girl d Irredeemable Ant-Man (8-2) Round 3 *Squirrel Girl tied Daken (5-5), both eliminated Finals Tournament Last chance Battle Royal The 4 competitors from the tied matches in Tourneys 7 & 8 were put into a 4-way battle royal to put an even number competitors into the Finals Tournament. *Bucky Barnes: 1 vote *Squirrel Girl: 2 votes *Mockingbird: 0 votes *Daken: 4 votes : ADVANCES TO FINALS TOURNAMENT Quarterfinals *Steve Rogers d Stature (5-3) *The Incredible Hulk SMASHED Iron Fist (5-3) *Hawkeye d Spider-Man (5-3) *Daken d War Machine (5-3) Semifinals *Steve Rogers d Daken (6-2) *Hawkeye d The Incredible Hulk (5-2) Finals *Steve Rogers d Hawkeye (5-4) Category:Tournaments Category:Earth's Mightiest